


Amedot Bomb 6

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: About half of them will be my human AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: It is now the sixth Amedot Bomb! Like with most of the previous Bombs I've drawn a picture and wrote a ficlet for each day.Here are the prompts:-Date Night (February 14th)-Chocolate (February 15th)-Netflix n chill *or movie night* (February 16th)-Karaoke (February 17th)-Love Notes (February 18th)-Photobooth at Funland (February 19th)-Clothing swap (February 20th)





	1. Date Night

Peridot looked at herself in the dingy mirror she found in the barn and took a breath. Well, she took one to the best of her ability. The outfit she pieced together from Steven and Pearl’s clothes didn’t fit her quite right. Pearl’s waistcoat was a bit too tight in the chest but she swam in Steven’s.

She frowned as she looked at the pants, Steven’s legs are so short compared to hers but Pearl’s are far too long and her hips aren’t as wide as Peridot’s. Steven’s waist is far bigger than Peridot’s so she had to wear a belt as tight as it would go and it hung down sloppily.

This was one of the few times Peridot wished she could shapeshift.

Pumpkin’s excited barking alerted Peridot to the fact that Amethyst had arrived.

When Peridot saw Amethyst she was left breathless. Her outfit had the same elements as Peridot’s but it was intentionally sloppy and messy.

Stars, it really suited her.

Peridot’s mouth refused to work but Amethyst actually expected that. The usually enthusiastic Gem often goes into a stunned silence when Amethyst dresses up.

It’s pretty cute.

Amethyst gave Peridot a kiss which usually snaps her out of it.

“You look amazing,” Peridot finally got her mouth to start working again. With a giggle she ran her fingers through Amethyst’s now shoulder-length hair. “You made your hair short.”

“Yeah, I just thought it’d go better with this getup,” Amethyst said with a blush. “You look really dapper by the way.”

“Thank you,” Peridot held out her arm. “Shall we sit down?”

Peridot led Amethyst to a tiny table she made out of scrap metal with trash cans in place of seats, on the table was two microwave meals.

When they got to the table Peridot pulled out a ‘chair’ for Amethyst which she obviously learned from watching TV.

Amethyst ate as Peridot fondly watched her. If it wasn’t for Peridot’s big smile Amethyst would have felt kind of bad eating infront of her since can’t form a stomach.

Peridot cut a piece off of the somewhat grey mysterious meat from her meal. “Apparently a good way of bonding is feeding your partner.”

With a fond laugh Amethyst opened her mouth.

The look of extreme focus took over Peridot’s face as she levitated her fork over to Amethyst’s mouth.

Unfortunately, Peridot’s finesse needed some work. The food bumped up against Amethyst’s cheek and her barely contained chuckles turned into a hearty laughing fit.

With a sigh Peridot gave in and used her hands instead. But Amethyst’s smile as she pulled the food from the fork made up for that embarrassing display.


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after my Valentine's Day fanfic but you don't need to read it first.

Peridot gave Amethyst the basic breakdown of the tools they’ll be using. After the success of the chocolates Peridot made for Valentine’s Day Amethyst asked for a lesson on making them.

“For Valentine’s Day I just made your basic truffles and shelled chocolates, we can do those today,” Peridot started going over the lesson plan. “But I think we should also have fun doing something more complex.”

Peridot’s expression told Amethyst that she was supposed to guess. She thought of stuff she’s seen on TV.

Then it hit her.

“Are we gonna make a chocolate sculpture?”

A nod confirmed Amethyst’s guess.

A huge grin spread across Amethyst’s face. “How big are we gonna make it?”

“Not too big,” Peridot replied as she put chocolate into the double-boiler. “I only have so much chocolate. Besides, too big and you can’t bring it home. Imagine Pearl’s face when she sees the piece of art you made.”

“You mean the sculpture _we_ made. I won’t have as much fun if you aren’t making it with me.”

That went against Peridot’s plan but when she looked in Amethyst’s eyes she gave in.

“Alright. I have to admit, I’m surprised you didn’t jump at the chance to shock Pearl.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Maybe some other time.”

As the chocolate melted the two talked about various things, work, upcoming movies, terrible reboots to classic cartoons, how disappointing a certain game was, you know, the usual.

The time finally came for the lesson on tempering chocolate. Peridot gave instructions as Amethyst spread out the chocolate.

But there was a problem, Peridot was taking it too seriously, especially for such a cute tutor.

She made a decision.

“Oops.”

Amethyst ‘accidentally’ spread melted chocolate all over Peridot’s arm.

“Hey,” Peridot looked mad at first then her features softened as she started to laugh. “You did that on purpose.”

“I had to, you were all serious and frowny. This is supposed to be fun.”

“Okay, maybe I was being too serious.” Peridot reached for some paper towel to clean herself off.

“Hang on, I got this,” Amethyst stopped Peridot.

Amethyst licked the chocolate off of Peridot’s arm which made her break into slightly grossed-out giggles.


	3. Movie Night

Amethyst excitedly led Peridot by the hand to the movie theatre. She rarely plans their dates and it was a nice change. She knew Peridot would love this movie, it was the perfect balance of terrible and hilarious.

She pulled some money out and paid for the tickets. Unfortunately only Peridot in her huge hoodie passed for a child but then again, what’s a few bucks? If it mattered that much Amethyst would have shapeshifted.

A quick splurge at the concession stand later Amethyst took Peridot to their seats.

“Can you see all of the screen?” Amethyst whispered to Peridot whose short torso seemed to be a bit of a problem. 

Peridot shifted so she was sitting on her feet. “I can see if I do this.”

That wouldn’t do. “They have seats for shorties like us to sit on.”

Amethyst was careful not to call them ‘child seats,’ Peridot’s pride would never allow her to knowingly use something made for children.

“That would be acceptable,” Peridot said with a nod.

 

* * *

 

With Peridot happily watching the movie on what Amethyst had dubbed a ‘shorty seat’ it was time.

She was going to do it, it’s a cliché but it always works in movies and on TV shows.

Amethyst ‘yawned’ and stretched her arm above her head, she could’ve sworn she heard a cute little yawn from Peridot. Amethyst lowered her arm.

**THWAK**

“Ow.”

Amethyst and Peridot said in unison.

“Oh shi-oot, Peri!”

“Ah! Amethyst! I’m sorry!”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, my visor took the brunt of the impact. How about you? Your hand has a cut on it.”

“I’m good, one of your teeth just got me.”

Peridot looked slightly distressed. “That never happened in anything I’ve watched.”

Amethyst laughed bitterly. “This ended up being a disaster.”

“It went well up until then,” Peridot noticed Amethyst was fairly upset. “And that small incident wasn’t too bad. We’re both fairly unscathed.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go back to watching the movie.” Peridot then added with a small giggle, “And maybe not try that again for a while.”

That small giggle lifted Amethyst’s spirits.


	4. Karaoke

It was karaoke night at the temple, Steven just finished teaching Peridot how to use the karaoke machine.

Seating was limited and everything was already taken. Just as Peridot went to sit on the floor to read the song list she heard Amethyst pat her lap.

“C'mon, much comfier than he hard floor.”

Amethyst wasn’t wrong so Peridot took her place on her girlfriend’s lap.

“I don’t know very many songs,” Peridot muttered as she flipped through the booklet.

“There are some here we’ve listened to you can sing,” Amethyst flipped to a song familiar to Peridot. “You know what tempo is?” Peridot nodded. “Good. You wanna stick with slow songs? I know letters sometimes get all jumbled-up to you.”

A blush crept its way across Peridot’s cheeks, she knew it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of and everybody in the room knew about her dyslexia. It’s how she even knew what to call it. But, it’s hard to undo thousands of years of conditioning.

“Maybe at first,” Peridot replied. “But my memory should make up for my slight difficulty with human lettering.”

“Sounds good,” Amethyst then flipped to a duet. “We can sing this one together. I’ve played it for you and it’s not too fast.”

Peridot’s eyes lit up, not that Amethyst could see it, she could sure feel Peridot’s excited wiggling though.

Amethyst laughed. “So I take it you’re up for a duet?”

“Yeah,” the excitement was clear in Peridot’s voice.

“Yo Steve-o!” Amethyst called with a raised hand. “Me and Peri are up next!”


	5. Love Notes

Seven years of living together and lovingly written notes were always left around the house.

Most often by Amethyst who reminds Peridot to take care of herself.

  * _Don’t stay up all night._
  * _Stretch every so often._
  * _For god’s sake, eat a healthy snack if you’re gonna do this!_



Peridot’s sleep schedule got worse and worse as the years went by, there was always something that needed fixing, always tests to run, bugs to work out.

Peridot also left notes when her and Amethyst’s schedules didn’t align. Those were mostly little reminders for her sometimes forgetful wife.

  * _Did you take your medicine today?_
  * _Have you been using your eyedrops?_
  * _Your cardiologist appointment is at three._



* * *

 

Amethyst came home with her and Peridot’s adoptive child, Turquoise.

Not surprisingly, there was a note stuck to the wall near the doorway.

> _Thank you for taking Turquoise to her doctor! I really appreciate it, love you._
> 
> _P.S. Don’t forget to have her do basic gestures._

The note had the occasional misspelling and skipped word, but Amethyst had long learned how to read Peridot’s writing.

“Alright Turquoise, how’re your new fingers feeling?” Amethyst actually _did_ forget. “If they’re doing good give me the okay sign.”

Turquoise flexed and moved her prosthetic fingers then gave Amethyst the sign with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Peridot was hard at work in her office, the clock on the computer read 11:36PM.

Another late night.

She felt an impact on the back of her head. When Peridot looked she saw a crumpled paper on the floor. She flattened it out and saw Amethyst’s writing.

> _COME TO BED YOU BUTT! >:(_

Not every loving note was stuck to a surface, some of them were thrown by a caring wife.

Peridot turned around and got back to work. “It’ll only take ten more minutes,” she thought.

She felt another impact, another note.

> _SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN DO IT IN THE MORNING!_

Peridot smiled.

Yeah, it can wait.


	6. Photobooth at Funland

Over the course of their relationship Amethyst learned some things about Peridot. One of which is that she’s not photogenic. She’s cute as a button and is even beautiful at times but for some reason no picture of her ever turns out.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Steven managed to sneak up on her while she was working and got a nice one.

But that’s it!

Every other photo was blurry, or she was in the middle of talking, or posing awkwardly in an attempt at looking nice.

That is partly why Amethyst took her to Funland; there was a photobooth there.

Surely when they’re taken in rapid succession **one** picture will turn out.

Right?

Amethyst pulled Peridot into the photobooth.

 

* * *

 

Peridot giggled as her and Amethyst stepped out of the booth. “I’m still seeing spots.” She then noticed Amethyst holding the strip of photos. “Oh! How do they look?”

Well, the first one was of Peridot curiously looking at the camera lens. All that was visible was the top half of Peridot’s face and Amethyst laughing trying to get her to sit down. It was cute but not really what Amethyst was hoping for.

The second one was Peridot mid-sentence and mid-blink with Amethyst listening to her excited tale.

Amethyst had no idea what happened in the third one. Peridot was a green and yellow smear. Amethyst looked fabulous though.

Just as she began to give up hope Amethyst saw the fourth one.

Born out of the mild frustration with the ever fidgety Peridot and desperation for one decent photo of her, Amethyst had grabbed Peridot by the collar of her uniform and kissed her on the lips. 

The glare of the camera flash hid Peridot’s eyes but Amethyst would never forget the stunned look on her face.

That actually wasn’t a bad photo. Thinking about it, the whole strip wasn’t too bad, well, except for the third photo, and it kind of summed up their relationship.

It wasn’t perfect.

But, neither are they.


	7. Clothing Swap

Amethyst’s eyes wandered as Peridot rooted through her closet for some socks for Lapis.

“Seriously, how does Lapis not have a pair of socks? I get that she doesn’t wear shoes, but still!”

Before this happened Amethyst had assumed that Peridot’s closet, like everything in her life, was well organized. But it was actually a disaster.

This disaster of a closet gave birth to an idea however.

“Hey, why don’t we wear each other’s clothes?”

“Because your bicep’s the size of my waist,” came Peridot’s quick reply.

Yeah, there was kind of a size difference. But man, Peridot would look cute in Amethyst’s clothes.

Peridot stopped rummaging. “Actually, some of my old neighbours gave me clothes that might fit you.”

As Peridot left to deliver the socks to Lapis, Amethyst dug through the closet.

 

* * *

 

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Peridot said as she pulled at the strap of Amethyst’s tanktop.

It ended up being **huge** on Peridot. Sometimes Amethyst forgot just how tiny Peridot is underneath all those baggy layers.

Peirdot laughed. “I look like a little kid trying on their parent’s clothes.” She looked over at Amethyst. “That sweater looks nice on you.”

“Thanks, you old neighbour has good taste.”

“You can keep it if you want. I just bum around the house in that.”

“Bum clothes are important Peri.”

“I have plenty,” Peridot leaned over onto Amethyst. “Or you could take home something that isn’t second-hand. It’d smell more like me than it does old lady perfume.”

She figured it out.

“When’d you guess?” Amethyst asked with a blush.

“While we were changing.”


End file.
